


Honeymoon Waters

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Flirting, Honeymoon, I LOVE STEVE, Kisses, Lingerie, Post-Mission, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, how can you not, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire





	Honeymoon Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HisAsgardianAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/gifts).



Steve had been out on an assignment for weeks now, and you dearly missed him. You two had only been married for a week when SHIELD called him out. You stayed in Paris, France while he went off to fight. Going through your suitcase you laid out all of your pink lingerie outfit with hot pink accents. You chewed your lip wanting to try it on one last time before you had to pack it all up. Brushing off some lint from the inner part of the chest, you looked at the door for a few moments, before rushing into the bathroom. Leaving the door open you slip off Steve’s shirt and your boxers, leaving them on the floor. Stepping into the one piece, you took the thin pink straps over your shoulders. Fluffing out the ruffles at the bottom you spun around slowly, seeing it was hiked up to show off your butt, you smirked a little. Steve didn’t know what he was missing. Taking a spritz of water you fluff your hair a little from the under part, giving it that neat bed head look. Tightening the bow in between your breasts you move your hands down your curves. You unzip the small makeup bag you had packed and dig through it finding your clear lip gloss. Taking off the cap, you push a little out of your lips smearing it over your small lips. Pausing on your lips you hear the front door of the hotel room open and you move quietly to set down the gloss. You moved your hair out from your face and listened closely for regular sounds.   
“Steve?”   
“Yeah, its me.” Smiling wide you cautiously move to the frame of the bathroom door. Chewing your lip you noticed Steve is turned around getting something from his bag. Clearing your throat Steve turned around seeing you twirl your hair in your fingers. Steve licked his lips walking over to you, wrapping his hands around you, bringing you into his hug. You buried your nose in his T-shirt, letting the mix of vanilla and lavender flood your nostrils. Kissing your head Steve stops hugging you and smiles. Picking you up in his arms, Steve lays you on the bed, kissing you forcefully into the sheets. Pulling him closer to you, Steve strokes your side.   
“{Y/N}, Let me take a shower baby.” You nod your head kissing him one last time before he climbs off the bed and shuts the bathroom door. Messing with the ruffles on the end of your lingerie you hear the shower turn on. Thinking Steve, naked with hot water conforming to every curve of his muscles. His tanned, warm skin pressed up against your own. Just thinking of that sent shivers down your spine, turning you on. You sat up watching the bathroom door, you got up and undress yourself from your lingerie you quietly opened the door to see the clear door to the shower was fogged. The blurry outline of Steve’s body made you chew your inner lip. Steve was turned around so he couldn’t see you come in the bathroom. Walking over to the shower you pushed back the curtain a little, slipping in behind him. Gently scratching his back with your nails, Steve turned around to pull you against him. Feeling his already hard cock on your thigh, You took your hand and went up and down his shaft causing him to moan softly. Steve lifted you up, holding you against the shower wall. Kissing you passionately, you wrapped your legs around his hips, letting him guide your hands. Steve pushes by your lips feeling your mouth’s every curve with his tongue. You moved your hand faster on Steve’s cock while he rubbed your nipple in between his fingers. Kissing down your jawline leading to your neck and stopping at your breasts. Steve slipped one of your pert nipples into his mouth. Letting his tongue swirl around it while he squeezed the other breast. You stopped your hand movements on Steve’s cock, licking your lips your whined in your throat.   
“Steve…” Steve stopped and kissed you again softly. Getting out of Steve’s hold you got down on your knees level with Steve’s cock and slipped it into your mouth. Steve leaned against the wall as you took his entire length into your mouth. Feeling the warm water climb down your back you took your hand on the bottom of his cock, and bobbed up and down fast. Steve twisted your hair in his fingers and slightly bucked in your mouth.   
“Sorry, princess.” You didn’t mind it just gave you reassurance that he was thoroughly enjoying it. You went up and down swirling your tongue around his tip. Feeling him squirm under your control made you wetter by the second. Steve pulled you away and held you up against the wall again.   
“Are you okay?” You nodded your head, while you chewed your bottom lip. Steve angled himself and slowly slipped his tip into you. Leaning your head against the shower wall, Steve pumped into you at a slow pace. You gripped his shoulders from the pleasure that was growing inside of you. Steve kissed you, letting you moan into his mouth, he went faster, speeding up. You dug your nails into Steve’s back clinging onto him. The water sprinkled down in between the two of you, Steve had you held tightly against his curved abs.   
“STEVE!” You cried out, attempting to hold in your orgasm While Steve rammed into you harder than ever. You felt yourself going over the height of your orgasm, but Steve was not letting up any. You tense your muscles before relaxing them after the orgasm. Steve had you up against the wall now, water was hitting the back of his neck, spraying your chest. Steve held himself inside of you, before filling you with his cream. Taking your off of his cock you collapsed in his arms, letting him carry you the bed. Steve laid you down gently before rushing to turn off the water. Steve opened a drawer taking out a pair of boxers and one of his shirts. Lifting you up Steve slipped the shirt over you, helping you to stay warm, before slipping on his pair of boxers. Steve cuddled up next to you on the bed, kissing your neck a few times.   
“I love you {Y/N}” You snuggled into his chest before muttering the same to him.


End file.
